Konoha's Blonde Duo
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Ino befriended Naruto at a young age. As a result, Naruto undergoes some early development which might lead him to his dreams and something more. Chiihiso of deviantart is to think for this lovely image. Find more and the unrated version of this fic on Yourfanfiction. By the way I have a twitter now. Kyuubi16 or look for TheKyuubi16. Follow me to know my update schedule and such.


Konoha's Blonde Duo  
0  
Naruto x Ino  
0  
Dedicating this story to delphinous. Also Chiihiso who gave me permission to use Deviantart images. See extra images and unrated version on Yourfanfiction. A new fanfiction site that allows MA stories, tags to better search particular fics, and extra images to enjoy.

Some people are going to wonder why I decide to have Orochimaru apply a Curse Mark to Naruto as well in this fic. I think if he planned to invade Konoha he would have done something intelligent like Kill Naruto, the container of the Kyuubi of all. But we all know about infamous Plot Armor, so instead of doing something that we see in canon that can be undone, Orochimaru decided to cripple Naruto in a different way that can't be so easily undone.

By the way, I do have another Naruto x Ino story in the works. So if your a NaruIno fan spread the word Kyuubi16 has been converted.

0  
Story Start  
0

That wasn't him. This wasn't her Naruto. This darkness, it was the same fowl presence, that evil chakra from the Wave Mission. The streams orange and crimson energy swirled off the blond. The wild and fierce energy that swirled around the silhouette of the young man was unnerving.

''Naruto...'' the words died in Sakura's throat. Instead of Cerulean, merciless crimson eyes laid upon her.

''Sakura-chan, what happened to you? Who hurt you?'' the blond demanded.

''Naruto...what happened to you?''

The Crimson flame marks began to pulsate. The blond's canines becoming more pronounced. "I did that to the - girl," the black haired boy with the arrogant smirk stated. ''Now, I suggest you run along punk, unless you want the same thing to happen to you. Our target is Uchiha Sasuke.''

The other member of the boy's team, a bandaged boy wearing a symbol of the musical note, was more cautious, no, fear filled his eyes. He was a bit more aware of the transformation plaguing the blond.

Zaku seeing this shouted across to his team mate, "Dosu! I'll make quick work of this loud-mouth weakling!''

''Zaku you fool! Stop! Don't you see he has a ...'' but his team mate wasn't listening. Instead the boy unleashed a huge blast of air mixed with chakra through the devices on his arm.

As the air cleared, there was no sign of Naruto or his two team mates, there was only a deep trench running along the ground through where they were.

"Hah! They were cut to pieces." Zaku smirked.

"You call that a cut?'' the voice echoed behind Zaku.

Before he could even turn around, Naruto punched him in the back of the head, sending him flying, skidding across the ground, uprooting some dirt and ground. Zaku let out a cry of pain as his body was covered in scrapes from reeling across the ground.

Without giving the enemy a chance to retaliate, Naruto reeled through a number of hand seals. ''Kagebunshin Shuriken no Jutsu.'' Dozens of Shurikens flew at Zaku.

The sound nin let out a snarl as he concentrated his wind jutsu in a burst powerful enough to send the shuriken flying. But he didn't get the chance as Naruto appeared behind him, driving his foot into the teen's back and pulling his arms.

"No! Stop it!" Zaku choked. The shower of shurikens and razor sharp chakra images tore into Zaku, several embedding into him with a few of them cutting Naruto's arm and face. Letting him go, the blond reeled his arm back and connected it with a sickening crack, giving the boy a concussion if not outright brain damage.

''Now don't move. I'm not done with you yet.'' the boy said in a dark, twisted sort of sense.

Naruto turned his demonic red eyes onto Dosu, a malignant smirk still on his face.

"That leaves just you." turning fully to face his next opponent , Naruto delighted in the fear rolling off of him.

"We're no match for you." slowly, Dosu lowered his scroll to the ground. "I give you this scroll; please let us leave for now. But if we meet again in the exam we will not run or hide."

''Do you really think you can beat up one of my team mates, threaten to kill the other, and I'll let you leave, alive? I'm going to rip you asunder.'' he stated before he found himself in place. He knew just who was responsible too. He didn't notice them at first, he didn't really care. The other two rookie teams appeared to be there, and upon turning his head it looked like Rock Lee's team mates were there as well. ''Let me go Nara. I really hate to ruin your team's chance to advance to the next round.''

''Naruto-san, I won't claim to be your closet friend, but I know this isn't like you. I'm stopping you from doing something you'll regret,'' Shikamaru remarked, as a bead of sweat rolled down his face as he was struggling to hold up his jutsu. A user with a strong enough will was capable of breaking the Nara's shadow hold.

_**''He's not really your friend. He only puts up with you because of her. He's like the rest of them, thinking you a fool.''**_

''Stop me? A lazy fool like you! Don't make me laugh!'' he remarked as a burst of dark chakra erupted from him, breaking the hold and sending Shikamaru reeling back.

''That's enough you idiot! We're from the same village. Just what do you think you're doing!?'' Kiba shouted at him, while his dog Akamaru barked in agreement.

''Naruto-san, my bugs are telling me that chakra radiating from you is unnatural. It is influencing your mental facilities. It is for the best we make our way to the tour so you can be checked out.'' Shino added.

**_''They fear your power. Mocked your dreams, why listen to them now? Show them, show them your power.''_**

''I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help!'' Naruto roared as a red substance began bubbling up from his being. His eyes began to form into slits.

Ino began to stir, having returned returned to her body after releasing the jutsu. She pushed herself up and began walking towards him. ''Ino-san wait!'' Chouji was roughly shoved to the side. He more than easily had the strength to stop Ino, but his docile nature prevented him from using it effectively, especially on friends.

This wasn't her Naruto. This wasn't the same sweet little boy she had met.

_A little boy, with spiky blonde hair wearing an orange shirt, with a red spiral on the back and black shorts was playing alone in the sand box. He was lonely, as he had no one his age to play with. For whatever reason, the adults always kept their children away from him. The little boy was doing his best to make a sand castle, but seeing as he didn't have any toys it was going quite poorly._

_''I like your hair. It's all spiky and stuff like a lion.'' a voice said, causing the boy to look up. It was a girl, about his age with platinum colored hair. She was wearing an orange shirt with white pants and a blue clip in her hair. Unlike his cerulean blue eyes, hers was a lighter shade, clear yet sharp like sapphire. ''I'm Yamanaka Ino. I don't think I've seen you before,'' the little girl confidently spoke._

_''You mean me?'' the young boy questioned, unsure, looking around._

_The little girl gave him a crazed look. ''Of course, you see anyone else around whiskers.'' she states as the young boy reached up to feel his whiskers. ''Well, are you just going to is there or are you going to tell me your name?''_

_''Uzumaki Naruto.'' the boy stated. ''Are you sure you want to talk to me? No one likes talking to me. Everyone seems afraid of me.''_

_The little girl gave him a look of disbelief. ''What do you mean? Did you do something bad? Did you hurt someone?'' she asked as the boy shook his head. ''Then I don't see what the problem is. '' she stated as she look around. ''Man, no one showed up today,'' she stated with a frown before turning her attention back to boy. ''Do you want to play?'' she suddenly asked, deciding to make due with what she had._

_''Really? You want to play with me?'' the boy asked, a grin forming on her face. _

_''Yes,'' she responded with a sigh. The boy was starting to remind her of Sakura. ''So, what's your name?''_

_''Uzumaki Naruto,'' the boy proudly boasted. ''I'm going to be joining the academy soon, and once I graduate I'm going to become the next Hokage.''_

_''Lucky! My parents won't let me join until the next semester.'' the little girl replied, folding her arms and a pout forming. _

_''Hey Ino-chan, do you think I can use your bucket to build a sand castle?'' Naruto asked._

_''Sure,'' she replied. The two of them beginning playing and getting along. When the castle was done, Ino began working on a garden. _

_''Garden? Why do we need a garden?'' he asked. _

_''Because no place is perfect without a garden silly. You need plants to make it look pretty and lifeful. Like Tulips, Roses, Daisies,'' she began listing off_

_''Wow Ino-chan you know a lot about plants.''_

_"My family owns a flower shop, so I know a lot about plants and stuff."_

_"Really!?'' the little boy's face lit up as he got an idea. ''Do you think you can teach me about plants and stuff?'' _

_"Sure."_

_''Ino-chan! Its time to go home!'' a voice called from the other side of the park. It was a woman in her late twenties, long platinum hair, she was dressed in dark blue clothing and wearing a Jounin vest._

_"I have to go. It was nice to meet you. Let's hang out again next time,"the girl said as she gathered her things. Before she left, she gave him a light peck on the cheek before she left. ''See you later Naruto-kun,'' Ino stated after stopping to wave bye._

_''Bye Ino-chan!'' he finally responded after being stunned for a few seconds. And from that moment on a friendship had been formed. One that blossomed throughout the years._

''Stop Naruto-kun.'' she whispered, her voice cracked slightly, but she was not going to lose control of her emotions. Naruto needed her, so she was going to be strong. This time it was her turn to save him. ''This isn't you.'' she looked into those eyes, those furious red eyes that couldn't seem to separate friend from foe. ''Please stop.''

Naruto froze upon seeing her. ''Don't tell me you're going to get in my way too, Yamanka!''

''This isn't you Naruto-kun. You don't enjoy hurting people, and you're not some sadistic creep. I don't know what happened to you, but please fight it.''

''Get away!'' he screamed at her, his voice cracking slightly as if he was struggling with himself. He let out a scream of pain as he stumbled, clutching his head as he faced away from her.

Ino hadn't even realized she was crying. She embraced him from behind, pressing her face into his back. ''Naruto...become my Naruto again. I don't want to lose you.''

The marks covering Naruto's arms and face began to slowly retreat towards the seal on his shoulder, the marks once again glowing the color of hot coals. Suddenly a shudder ran through Naruto before his legs gave way. His fall slowed down as a result of Ino still holding onto him. ''W-What did I? Oh god, what did that snake bastard do to me?'' Naruto whispered loudly, horrified at what he would have done. Though it was far from over as the same sinister chakra radiated from where Sasuke was.


End file.
